The amount of available tire-road friction affects the ability of a vehicle to perform maneuvers such as braking and turning. Tire-road friction may be estimated by a vehicle-mounted system. One known method utilizes reaction forces as a basis for estimating tire-road friction. Another known method utilizes one or more point measurements taken at a location under or near the vehicle as a basis for estimating available tire-road friction.